Camp Half Blood
by 655586aaool
Summary: help me decide which characters I should use for my story Name: Godly Parent: Bio: Skin color: Eye color: Hair color: Weapon or power:


Main characters: Aura, Cinderella, Bell, Pocahontas, Ariel, Audrey, Snow white, Kida, Megara, Hercules, Milo, Prince Charming, , Erik, Prince, Beast, John Smith, and Philip

Parents: Aphrodite's children: Cinderella, Aura, and Megara. Poseidon's children: Ariel and Erik. Zeus's children: Hercules. Airtimes children: Pocahontas and Snow white Ares children: Beast. Hephaestus children: Milo, Audrey, and Kida. Apollo's children: Prince Charming, Bell, and Philip.

The curse of the Goddess of revenge

Chapter 1: Demigods

" I want the hair brush" Aura screamed at Cinderella. Cinderella then slapped her and said "I need it more. Why? So you can fix your frizzy hair" Aura yelled at her." It's the beginning of summer. You know when summer starts my hair gets all frizzy and I need to brush my hair while hair spraying it. You know once the games start I'm going to hunt you down. Were on the sa- shut up "Megara yelled at Aura and Cinderella." Know one wants to here you guys fight. Tiana do you want to here these two fight. No I don't. I mean I'm trying to do my make up but you two can't shut up." Some one knocked on the door and Jasmine answered it while Aladdin tried to do her hair." Oh hi Philip" Jasmine said with a smirk. "Ya um is Aura here" Philip said while trying to look behind Jasmine. "Aura come over here". Aura yanked the brush out of Cinderella's hands and walked toward him. "Oh um did you come to walk me to the mess hall. Well we scheduled it at 11:30 and it's 11:30" Philip said with a smile. "Hold on just let me get my new hand bag." Aura said while searching through her drawers for her hand bag.

Chapter 2:The Hephaestus Cabin

Mean while in the Hephaestus cabin things were going terribly." Kida help me with this contraption" Milo yelled at her while the whole cabin was in panic. "Why should I help you? Your the one that created the mechanical contraption you fix it." Kida said while trying to help Helga disable the alarm." Audrey come over here and help me. What are you even doing? Well this 3D triangle can help us catch the mechanical bull. If you press the red button the mechanical bull will be disabled. Use it then. Well that's the thing. It's dysfunctional. If you press the red button the buttons spring will pop out. I have to help Lyle. With what? He can't just hunt the bull alone in the forest. Your no help Audrey" All of a sudden Lyle came running in the big marble building just when Audrey was about to walk out. He had a huge gash on his arm." Every one evacuate. Why should we "Helga said nastily. " The bull followed me here after I escaped. What do you mean after you escaped" Milo asked. "Long story short. The bull almost killed me. So ever"- it was already to late to run.

Chapter 3: Fighting the Bull

Once Aura and Philip got to the mess hall Cinderella threw a fork at her. Since she was terrible with weapons she missed. Aura attacked right back at her. She actually had experience with weapons but be for she could pick up a butter knife Milo came running in. He was covered in blood and one of his hands was missing. Every one came to his aid except Aladdin, Jasmine, and Cinderella who were to focused on themselves. Fairy God Mother the camp director pushed every one aside to look at Milos wounds." What happened Milo" Erik asked. " Well this mechanical bull I invented got out and Lyle hunted it down in the forest but when he escaped the bull followed him back to the cabin an is now attacking my cabin mates. Ok Megara, Erik, Beast, Bell, Gaston, Philip, John Smith, and Pocahontas" Fairy God Mother said. " Go grab your weapons and get the Hephaestus cabin to safety and if one of you runs into the bull try to lead it here. The rest of you can help me make the trap." By the time they got there it was already bad. A bunch of people layed on the ground either dead or wounded. Lyle and Helga were attacking the bull but the bull rammed its head into them so hard that they flew up into the air hit one of the pillars and fell onto the ground. " Megara go lead the bull towards the camp while me and the rest of the group take care of the campers" Erik said while helping Kida up." I'm on it." Megara ran towards the bull and it started to chase her. While she ran off screaming the code so the campers would know when to attack Pocahontas and Gaston went inside the cabin to clean it up. By the time Megara was at the Mess Hall trying to hide from the bull since when she got there know one was there she started to shake in fear. She was hiding under one of the tables and her arm had a cut on it since when she was leading the bull here she fell but managed to get back up in time. She heard the bull. It was in the Mess Hall. She saw tables falling to the ground and could here the bull breathing. Then the table Megara was hiding under was flipped to the side." Hercules help me" Megara screamed out loud in fear once the bull was about to ram his head into her." Meg stay there I'm on my way." Hercules Meg's boyfriend came running out of the woods as fast as lighting towards the Mess Hall. Once he was finally at the Mess Hall's steps the bull was already prepared to attack him and rammed its head into Hercules. He went flying into the air then crashed into Hermes cabins roof. That's when all the campers came running out of the woods ready to fight except the Aphrodite cabin who were to afraid to fight. While all the campers were fighting he bull only to get a mild concussion Hercules started to get back up and regain his strength. He came running towards the bull and jumped on top of him. While the bull started to shake wildly to get Hercules off him Hercules started to pull the bulls head off. He fell off the bulls back but he fell off with a souvenir the bulls head.

Chapter 4:Shame on Milo

Megara came running up to Hercules and he hugged her the he gave her a kiss on the lips. "We should probably check on the campers in the Hephaestus cabin" Jane suggested. She's a daughter of Demeter. By the time they all got to the Hephaestus cabin children of Apollo were getting the campers on stretchers and carrying them to the camps infirmary. Fairy Godmother and King Stefan head of the camp were already inspecting their surroundings. Fairy Godmother was carrying a clip board around and she seemed to be checking off things. "Fairy Godmother tell me the names of the campers who have died today in the Hephaestus cabin today" Stephan asked with a furious look on his face. Fairy Godmother started to read the names from the clip board." Lyme, Helga, Gaetan, Erik Hellstrom, Joshua Sweet, and Vencinzo have died from the Hephaestus cabin sir" Fairy Godmother said to Stefan with tears dripping down her eyes. " How many people are wounded from the Hephaestus cabin "Stefan said even more furiously."26 people from the Hephaestus cabin are wounded sir" she said crying her heart out." Who is responsible for the destruction of this cabin for know monsters can invade are camp since we have a force field surrounding us" Stephan said. Every one shouted out Milos name." Does any one know where Milo is" Stephan asked. "He's at the infirmary" Tarzan shouted out while cleaning up some rubble. "Fairy Godmother lets go to the infirmary" Stephan said furiously. The Aphrodite, Ares, Poseidon, and Zeus cabins followed Stephan and Fairy Godmother to the infirmary while the rest of the campers helped clean up. Once Fairy Godmother and Stephan got to the infirmary and walked into Milos room they immediately woke him up and he knew he was in trouble. The campers who came along to watch Milo get punished pushed each other around to see what's happening through the windows. " Milo why on earth would you create a mechanical bull" Stephen said calmly." Well sir let me ex- You know what I don't want to hear it. Milo the reason I choose you to be counselor of cabin 5 is because I thought you would fulfill your duty and protect your cabin mates but after today if you think that your going to be counselor of cabin 5 and go with out a punishment your crazy. Milo you are know longer counselor of cabin 5 and your punishment will be washing dishes for a year. Who will be counselor of cabin 5 then" Milo asked with a whimper." Kida will be the counselor of cabin 5. Now if you excuse me I have to cancel capture the flag.

Chapter 5: The attack of Orthys

"I can't believe Milo would create that mechanical bull" Jasmine said as she looked at herself through her mirror while Aladdin brushed her hair." Why do you even care what that freak does" Tiana said as she wiped off her make up with a make up wipe and went through her dresser to find something to wear for tomorrow." The only reason I care if the freak created the bull or not is because what if we got called into battle" Jasmine said with a smirk." Your right. That would be a terrible thing" Tiana said with a shutter as she thought of the idea. "What are you guys talking about" Alice asked as she got up to brush her hair while her pink silk night gown swayed. "Mind your own business Alice. Go brush your hair or something" Tiana told Alice with a smirk. Alice got upset and ran in the bathroom and started to cry her heart out for she had sensitive feelings." Look what you did Tiana" Aura yelled at her furiously." Don't you ever yell at her again or you'll end up with a knife in your back". Aura was very protective of Alice for they weren't half sisters like they were with everybody else they were actual sisters." Alice come out of the bathroom" Aura said sweetly. "Is Tiana gone" Alice asked with a whimper." Tiana go wait outside" Aura yelled at her." Why sho- oh just wait outside for a minuet Tiana" Megara told her while reading a magazine. " Thanks Meg" Aura said." Any time". Tiana went to her closet pulled out her designer fur coat and high heels put them on then walked out side." Tiana is gone now" Aura told Alice. Alice walked out of the bathroom and hugged Aura tightly."Ah, ah, ah" someone screamed. Tiana ran into the cabin locked the doors and windows then hid under her comforters." What's wrong" Aladdin asked." Tiana peeked her head out from under the covers and started to shake from fear." I saw so-something. It was like a monster with two heads" she said with a shutter from thinking about what the creature looked like. After Tiana finished her sentence Megara ran towards her bed and yanked a sword out from under her mattress." Where did you get that" Rapunzel asked curiously." Know time for questions" Meg said to Rapunzel." Aladdin help me move this dresser in front of the door. Why? So you can live. How can a monster even get into camp I mean don't we have a force field surrounding us" a little girl named Melody asked who was 12 the same age as Alice. " Don't ask me that" Eilonwy said." Cinderella go in my purse and grab my cellphone and call Hercules" Megara said. " Since when did you get a cellphone" Cinderella asked." I've had it this whole time. But don't cellphones attract monsters? Just call Hercules! Meg how do you even know if Hercules has a cellphone. We both have a cellphone for emergencies. Now just call Hercules before I push you out of by not the window. He's on his way." The whole cabin hid either under their covers in their closet or in the bathroom while likely half the camp was battling the monster. They waited a whole our until someone knocked on the door. Meg and Aladdin moved the dresser back in it's place then Hercules and Philip stormed in and Hercules hugged Meg while Philip hugged Aura. Stephen stormed in with a whole group of campers surrounding him." Some one in here tell me why that monster got into this camp for we have a force field surrounding the camp and that mutt couldn't have just walked in here "Stephen said furiously. "That's what were trying to figure out" Hercules said." Oh no, I know how that monster got into camp" Stephen said. He stormed out of the cabin with a bigger group of campers asking him about how Orthys got into the camp.

Chapter 6: The Quest

" Hey Erik you know that monster that attacked the camp last night" Ariel asked him while they were walking towards the Mess Hall." Of course I know I mean every body knows that mutt attacked. Well I heard that Stephen is going to announce a quest during the bonfire tonight. Know way I have to tell Philip". While Alice and her friend Wendy from the Hermes cabin were walking towards the lake to go swimming Melody ran up to them." Hey guys did you here the news" Melody asked. " What news" Alice asked." I heard that at the bonfire tonight Stephen is going to announce a quest. Know way we have to tell Eilonwy" Wendy said. They all saw Eilonwy talking to a water nymph at the lake so they all ran towards her. The bonfire started at 7:30 so everyone stopped what they were ding at about 7:05 and walked towards the camp site. It was 8:00 when Stephen announced the news." Now as you all know TH monster Orthys has invaded camp. The force field was created by the goddess of magic Hecate but for some reason it has stopped working. Now I have kept this a secret for quite some year but the goddess of revenge Nemesis has cursed this camp". Every one was shocked. About 22 years earlier as you know Nemesis was able to get the giants and titans to team up with her to take over earth but was defeated by not only the gods but half bloods as well. She swore revenge on us and has now succeeded for she is the goddess of revenge. "How could she shut down the force field" a satyr asked." You can stop magic but you can't stop revenge. I have decided to give a quest for the following Philip, Aura, Milo, Hercules, Megara, Kida, Audrey, Snow White, Prince, Bell, Beast, Pocahontas, Cinderella, Ariel, Erik, and Prince charming are going on this quest." There were moans of disappointment." Why does Milo even get to go I mean he's punished" Flynn from the Ares cabin said. The rest of the campers agreed with him. "The reason I am letting Milo go on this quest is because back when I was in the infirmary talking to him he wanted me to give him a chance to show that he was worthy of being a cabin counselor so here's his big chance to prove it" Stephen said.

Chapter 7: I love the sea but I don't love the Air

The next day me and Ariel checked all of our supplies to make sure we had every thing. " Ready to go Ariel. Ya Erik" she said." So Erik why do you think Stephen told us and the other campers who are going on the quest with us to meet him down by the beach. I don't know Ariel maybe because were going by ship". By the time me and Ariel got to the beach are fellow members for the quest were already waiting there for us."Ah I'm glad you two came" Stephen said with a smile." I thought you two wouldn't show up. Now that you all are here you probably all think that you are going by ship. Well your not" Stephen blurted out then started laughing." Then why are we all at the beach" Bell asked curiously." Yeah and why is there a ship ready for us to board" Kida asked. " This is know ordinary ship. You see once you board it and set sail


End file.
